Gora - Gora Powaa!
by lirinchan
Summary: Fic après avoir vu l'épisode de la saison 2 du Gaiden où y'a le défilé de l'empereur avec la Konzen ikku mais aussi Homura et ses acolytes! Fic écrite il y'a longtemps et donc mal écrite. Ou comment je me suis imaginer la vie à l'armée , et comment Kenren et Zenon se retrouve à devoir chercher un hymne pour celle ci ! Gros trip à lire sans prendre au sérieux YAOI Zenon X Kenren !
1. Chapter 1

Gora – Gora powaa !

Kenren se leva de son lit, plus matinal qu'a son habitude, sachant qu'aujourd'hui il était d'entraînement sous les ordres de Gojun. Celui ci le surveillait donc il était impossible pour le brun de jouer la carte de l'individu en retard. Pendant qu'il s'habillait, il songea qu'il avait une autre raison d'être à l'heure ce jour là : Son partenaire n'était autres que Zenon, que le général avait rencontré depuis quelques temps déjà, et avec qui il avait noué une relation plutôt amicale et stable. Le fumeur l'appréciait beaucoup,un peu trop d'après Tempô, pour que cela ne soit que de l'amitié. En entendant cela, il avait rit au nez de son ami en lui affirmant que son seul amour demeurait le sake. Il arriva donc en avance, à la grande surprise du dragon qui sembla contrarier de ne pas avoir de motif pour réprimander Kenren. Celui ci rejoignit les rangs, juste à coté du borgne qui l'attendait et qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux en lui disant :

« Ca va la noiraude ? »

« Ah fond la rouquine répondit gaiement le général, heureux de cette entrée en matière, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« On doit trouver un hymne pour l'armée »

Devant la mine effaré de son compagnon, le futur sbire d'Homura ne put se retenir de rire. Lui aussi trouvait cette idée étrange, mais d'après les supérieurs, elle avait pour but de renforcer la solidarité entre les soldats à travers un cri qui les unirait avant le combat. Plusieurs propositions furent avancée et à chaque fois, un test était réalisé. Ainsi toute l'armée devait clamer le nouvel hymne, pour savoir si il convenait ou pas. Il furent tous rejetés jusqu'à que le brun qui en avait marre et ne voulait plus qu'une chose, aller boire du sake sur son cerisier, trouva une idée :

« Et pourquoi pas Gora-gora powaa ? Questionna t'il.

Le regarde de Zenon se posa tout de suite sur lui, apparemment surpris, puis il lui sourit et lui fit le v de la victoire. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, le slogan fut adopté et les militaires purent rompre les rangs, au plus grand soulagement de la plupart d'entre eux. Le borgne se rapprocha de son ami et le félicita d'avoir trouvé cette solution pour leur éviter de cuire au soleil encore un long moment. Le général demeura gêné par les compliments de son ami mais cette gêne redoubla encore lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son camarade se poser sur les siennes. Il resta interdit, puis comprenant qu'il était tout simplement loin de ne pas apprécié ce contact, au contraire, il répondit au baiser de félicitation de son ami. Lorsqu'il se détachèrent il colla son front sur celui du rouquin et lui murmura :

« C'est toi qui est génial Zenon. »

Et il s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Fin


	2. Réponse review ici !

Réponse à la review de Satan Sensei: Tiens ça fait plaisir de voir que vous avez lu cette fiction aussi ! XDD Oui je l'avoue, ça manque beaucoup de description... je crois que c'est une caractéristique de mes anciennes fictions lorsque que je ne les reprends pas du début et que je les met juste en ligne tels quelle. C'est moins le cas dans mes nouvelles fictions si vous avez l'occasion d'en lire :)

Pour mon esprit tordu, ce couple partait des ressemblances entre les deux hommes: Les cheveux, le fait qu'il soit militaires maniant les armes à feu tout les deux, ils sont également tout deux très loyaux envers leur équipes respectives et vont jusqu'a mourir pour cela. ( Zenon pour Homura et son projet, Kenren pour permettre à ses amis d'aller plus loin) . Il y'a également des ressemblance dans le caractère ( mépris des règles établie...) et se sont tout deux des renégats de la société des Dieux. on dit bien qui se ressemble, s'assemble? Donc voilà ! XDDD

Enfin ,davantage, cela tient de mon imagination, les deux étant militaires, et Taisho ( il me semble pour Zenon mais je ne suis plus sûre); je m'étais imaginé qu'ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble pour arriver à ce grade, avec des entrainements et des missions...

Enfin, il me semble que dans la saison 2 de l'anime de Saiyuki, Zenon mentionne Kenren comme une personne qu'il admire énormément pour ses valeurs... mon esprit à fait le reste !

Mais bon, faut être étrange je l'avoue ! XDD De toute façon, j'ai toujours des idée de couples un peu spéciale en marge de ceux plus classique :)

Sanzo/ Hakkai?! J'aime bien ce couple aussi, même si ce n'est pas mon préféré, il est sympa et plutôt plausible! J'avais d'ailleurs écrit une fic sur ce couple, mais je ne l'ai jamais publié il me semble XDD Si je la retrouve, je la mettrais en ligne pour toi !^^

En espérant que j'aurais l'honneur d'apprendre que vous lisez d'autres de mes fics,

Lirinchan


End file.
